Arthur Langley
#Physical Description|Physicality}} #History|Historical Background}} #Companions|Companions & Allies}} #Appearances|Military Statistics}} #Gallery|Artwork}} }} Kingdom of Lordaeron Argent Crusade Armies of Legionfall The Eastwatch }} ---- |Row 7 title = Relatives |Row 7 info = Langley Althalos Langley (Grandfather) ☩ Matilda Longford (Grandmother) ☩ Arcturus Langley (Father) ☩ Rose Thornton Langley (Mother) ☩ Katherine A. Langley (Sister) Thornton Corvinus Thornton (Grandfather) ☩ Bathilda Bale (Grandmother) ☩ Rose Thornton Langley (Mother) ☩ Loric Thornton Dalton (Half-Brother) ☩ Torgue Slagbeard (Adoptive-Father) ☩ Pamela Stoneford (Wife) ☩ Aedan Langley (Son) |Row 8 title =Coat of Arms |Row 8 info = ---- |image = ArthNewProf.jpg |caption =Marshal Langley during the Blood War. ---- |imagewidth = 300 |Allegiance = |Branch = Eastwatch Initiative (Former) * Alliance Special Forces |Service = 23 L.C. - 31 L.C. Argent Dawn 31 L.C. - 37 L.C. Argent Crusade 37 L.C. - Present Grand Alliance |Commands = Knight-Lieutenant of the Argent Dawn Knight-Lieutenant of the Argent Crusade Lt. Commander of the Armies of Legionfall High Commander of the Grand Alliance Marshal of the Grand Alliance |Battles = Blood War *Alliance Intervention in Eastweald *Ashes from Embers *Siege of Tirisfal/Battle for Lordaeron *From Drust till Dawn *A Golden Opportunity *Ghosts of the Past Conflict *Smoke in the Water *Red Dead Aggression *Song of Storms *Mile High Club *Cracking Cold Ones *Song of Storms *Teach a Goblin to Fish *Where's the Beef? |Awards = |Row 9 title = Beliefs|Row 9 info = Titan Creation Patron; Aggramar|Row 10 title = Signature|Row 10 info = }} '''Arthur Langley' (Born '''Arthur Arcturus Thornton Langley')'' has fought and continues to work for the betterment of the Alliance and its supporters. With his undying heroism in the face of danger, Langley has been awarded the Alliance Legion of Valor medal. The man's efforts in the improving the Alliance and Azeroth have also earned him the rank of Marshal of the Alliance. More specifically its private military forces. A fruit borne from the seeds of Stormwind and Gilneas, and grown in the lands of Lordaeron; he is a man of three kingdoms. Having leapt from faction to faction, beginning in the hands in the Argent Dawn, he soon returned back to the blue and gold after the fall of the Crusade. With the threat of the Legion having returned a third time, he found himself a prisoner of war in their hands. If not for the assistance of the famed Army of the Light, his life would have been forfeit. Even now, he continues his efforts with the Alliance and does whatever means necessary to ensure not only it’s own, but humanity’s continued survival and prosperity. Today, the Langley heir continues to fortify the broken castle ridge known as Greyguard. The area stationing as headquarters for his team within the Alliance. =''Physical Description''= ---- Standing at a height of six foot three inches, Arthur is fairly tall for his species and fulfills in strength as well. When he was just a boy, his mother titled him the name ‘Young Lion’. Through vigorous training in the amount of years stationed is a farmhand for his father's land, Arthur’s physique is in the peak of human shape. Sporting a full head of golden locks and a scraggly beard to hide the scar along his jawline; he shows his father more than mother. Through the countless years and war efforts, Arthur's physique remains in peak condition until the coming of the Legion. Not a day goes by that the boy does not further his training, continuing to house the strong form of his. He never ceases to pass by a chance to endure hard work upon the fields of his town of Queensridge. A common sight being him chopping lumber in a small clearing in the valley. After the events of his arrival to Argus, Arthur was forever changed. Now sporting quite the differing appearance. His once brilliant golden locks were stained a decaying silver, while a significant age came to his face. Looking much older than he truly was, it can be commonly mistaken by a passerby. Following his capture by the Legion and escape, scarring can be seen littering every inch of the poor soldier. In his armor plating, few can be seen peeking beneath the collar. While in his casual clothes, they can be seen in full along his arms and chest. Having shed the long mess of tangled hair, Arthur typically slicks the fine fur back and refuses to have it any color besides the stark white. =''Arms''= ---- ''Iron-Scale Armor'' Following Arthur's return to Azeroth after the campaign on the Eredar home world of Argus, he began to feel a weight of his typical plate armor. Soon, he would begin his journey to wearing chain and mail that was tight fitting, but also provided just enough protection against enemy blows. Further reinforced with plate to offer a better durability to the armor, it's blackened surface has seen Arthur through many plights against the Horde. With his most recent visit to the same vrykul smiths that had reforged his shattered blade, their magics were sewn into the chain of his armor. Runes of magic and strength were settled within each link. The armor was set aside with the imminent tide of the Blood War. ''War-Plate of the Runic Marauder'' With the upcoming war between the Alliance and Horde over dominion of the world of Azeroth, Arthur chose to don a much more durable set of armor. Having forged the armaments from titanium found in the northern reaches of Azeroth. Pieces of plate cover his upper abdomen and lower body, yet leaving room to breath along his bare forearms and biceps. The openness, yet protective armor allows for a more free-form way of battle against his enemies. While the same magics that littered his previous armor, dot the current piece, their magics remain the same. A whole wolf's head sits atop his right shoulder as a staple for his debt to the lupine companions. Not impeding his mobility, Arthur fights on with the wolves as if they were a part of him. ''Lupus & Mordere; Fangs of the Wolf'' Lupus; Paired together as twins, the first blade being the weapon passed down by each male within the Langley lineage. The Family Blade. The only object taken from the wreckage of his original home; the family blade was wielded by his father in the First War. And by his father in the settlement of their kingdom. Having drank in the blood of the orcs of the Horde, the differing threats of Azeroth's native races, and other humans alive, it's skin is worn yet hardy. The blade is etched with an emboldened amount of runes that emit a curious hymn when in battle. Modere; The second having been forged coming the Legion's invasion. A glance back to the alternate world of Draenor was made to accommodate the materials necessary for the blade. Made of hardy truesteel ores found about Azeroth, its weight is light, but can hold a significant amount of force behind them. The blade can ignite with a destructive magical core, but also hums with enchantments and runes granted to it. While they are mostly used one at a time, there are circumstances where both are used simultaneously. 'As the tale goes, the blades together were in the inspiration of the teeth of his companions. The two fangs of the wolf. ''Vengeance'' Fairly recently however, the pair have been shattered in the Legion War. With the introduction into the Blood War over the mineral of Azerite, the twin blades have been reforged in the image of his new found armor plating. With each ingot of the father blades molded into the curvature of the newest addition, the weapon scorches with newfound power. Both eager to serve their master once again. The metal burns with runes that hum with a smoldering light. The very same illustrated by vrykul smiths rather than any of the Alliance forgers in the area of Stormwind. The unique shape of the weapon is akin to that of a carving blade more than a long sword. Thus, the secondary title was given to it; Lunar Carver. A name the Horde will begin to fear with the long Blood War beginning to commence. The single blade blazing with vengeance and hate against the monstrous enemy they are to face. With this newfound strength in a single weapon, Arthur's way of combat has alternated from the barbaric dual-handed combat of blood-thirsty savagery to that of a brutal single-sieging attack pattern. The same having been rumored to cleave whole orc's in two. That, as well as, the bubbling Azerite within its steel casing amplifies the attacks made by its wielder. As of late, the weapon remains hung about the hearth of his home. Perhaps a future weapon for his son. ''Vrykul Runes'' After the loss of the ability to call upon the Light, and denial to study the ways of any magical art, Arthur found a different calling in the position of the ancient runes. The very same runes etched into many lodgings, trees, and weapons of the vrykul. A choice was made by the man, to carve into his skin the very same runes. Instructed to do so correctly by a sage of the vrykul people, each rune was blessed for a variation of strength, fortitude and stoicism. The markings glow blue when in use, and emit a dull hum. Carved with care and made in honor of the titan patron Aggramar, the runes dot cross over the countless scaring along his upper body. As time goes on however, Arthur sees how desperately he requires these runic abilities and may perhaps visit the sage for future additions. =''Personality''= ---- Growing upon a farm, Arthur was taught the only way to survive in this world was to toughen oneself with every passing day. Developing as such, he was always a kind soul. Always welcoming those that visited and offering any thanks and gratitude that was given to him. His childhood had nothing, yet it did not matter. Being humble was something he knew from birth. Even to this day, the ideas of being better than another do not truly exist. Having left his roots as a paladin and found his own path has left him vulnerable. The realization dawning upon him that he was simply a mortal man without the magics. Still, he did not flaunt these newfound abilities when he did find them. Arthur truly never did understand the importance of having noble blood of the lands of Stormwind from his father, having of course lived upon a farm as a child. He saw only the futility in seeking a seat amongst vapid nobles uncaring of the common man. He is not above demeaning himself to protect those below him, often humiliating himself to offer some form of refuge for those not of noble status. 'The weak can be just as strong', is a common phrase he has uttered. Over time however, Arthur has grown from the clever soul of a young paladin trained in the Argent path of the Light. Almost as if reality had finally dawned upon him, his personality and attitude had begun to adapt to the newfound path he was upon. The climbing in rank has also offered the young Langley a view into the real world and finally seeing the duty and responsibility of leading. He is still confident in his ideals, but not to an extent that it will blind him. True to a cause, Arthur will do what it takes to achieve his goals. Even if many do not agree with the steps taken to do so. With the comeuppance of the Blood War upon the shores of Azeroth, Arthur's change in persona is noticeable to any who have interacted with him in the past. No longer the kind soul his mother had praised him for, but now someone cruel, war-like and merciless. The boy's commanding heart desires nothing more than to win this war and remove the Horde by any means necessary. =''History''= ---- Upbringings ''Childhood'' Both Arthur and his sister arrived into the world upon the ship sailing north from Stormwind. The two had not yet reached the lands when their cries had filled the cabin. Their father, a soldier of the Alliance that served in the First War. Their mother, one of the few Gilneans that had left their home in hopes of far greater adventure. The two had fallen for one another and as love took its course, chose to forget the hardships of war as peace began to simmer forth. Taking his hand in marriage, she would join in settling down in a Lordaeron. The both of them believing the lush forests an ideal place to raise a family. Arthur was still a boy when the Second War had come to the shores of Lordaeron; the villages were raised as the orcs attempted an invasion upon Capital City. The Langley Farmstead was one of them. His father and mother defended the two of them until they fell at the hands of the invasion. His sister having vanished from his sight in the chaos, having not been seen since. Arthur had managed his own route of escape, and traveled to the safety of the city walls. All that remained in his hands was the blade his father handed to him when he taken his final breath. Arthur would go about to live within Capital City as an orphan, living off of what he could to survive. He'd be found and raised in a brothel; managing what he could until he would come of age. His presence not paid any mind by the soldiers and higher folk that paraded the city without care. With war just along the border of the kingdom; Arthur began setting his sights on attempting to train himself to a more suitable level. ''Adolescence'' Growing into a skilled warrior under the tutelage of a man leading a back alley group of fighters; Arthur learned a lesson in hand-to-hand combat, thievery and even a bit of swordplay. His skills were sharper than what a simple farmhand could offer, and he continued to live out his younger years as a street rat. Not that it would have benefited him any better than a farmhand. Though, as he aged; so too did his hatred for the orcs. The pain they had caused him. The losses he had suffered. The life they had robbed from him. It all was their fault. And they would pay. In time. Tales would come of the Second War coming to a close outside the city walls. The great Anduin Lothar giving his life for the victory of humanity and winning the battle for Blackrock Mountain. Even of heroes venturing into the great portal the orcs had arrived from. Insanity. While others stayed behind to recover and rebuild their fallen homes, Arthur, would keep to Capital City and situate himself alone to his thoughts. As summers would pass, peace would not be attainable for the young Langley. Growing into adolescence, had earned him a spot into the outside world. Yet, stories of grain being tampered with filled his ears. A plague brimming within the lands of Lordaeron. Operating under the leadership of the great Uther the Lightbringer, Arthur set alongside other paladins to combat and contain this threat. His work alongside the famous warriors granted him merit of respect in the eyes of the Alliance. In the Aid of Humanity Even with their faith in the Light, nothing had seemed to work against this newfound plague. It was then, Arthur journeyed into Eastweald, now known as the Plaguelands, and found the order of the Argent Dawn. Haunted by the horrors of his past, he set out through the plagued landscape and towards the incoming doom. He worked against the undead as they rose to fight, joining the Dawn and studying under the renowned Maxwell Tyrosus. It was here, he found his home. A place to make his name known. Even after waves of undead crashed against the walls of Light's Hope and other outposts, they persevered. Their strength in the Light would never falter. Campaigns into the dead wood of the plaguelands were always a job of the Dawn, and Arthur as well. Each time they would venture into the plague-infested forests, a welling sense of dread surfaced in him. He even thought back to his Prince, Arthas, and how one person could do this to their own people. To their kingdom. Many of these thoughts plagued his mind in those trying times. Years passed as Arthur continued his training under Tyrosus, becoming a skilled wielder of the Light during the time. The Dawn provided him a home as he worked with Kaldorei, Human, Dwarf and even races of the Horde that had broken past their faction’s bickering with the Alliance. It was long before Arthur offered them the trust the deserved, but he soon that would begin to change. News would reach them by gryphon that adventurers had found the Dark Portal reopened, traveling within to combat the demonic threat once again. Arthur chose to remain in the plaguelands after being asked by Tyrosus about his decision. Stating that Eastweald was his home. And that he would see this venture through to the very end alongside the Dawn. The battle of Light's Hope Chapel offered Arthur a vision into what would forth come for the young paladin in his time of the Dawn. The Argent Crusade was formed under the might and leadership of Tirion Fordring against the will of the Lich King. And Arthur was one to accompany them into their venture to Northrend. Having never been outside of Lordaeron's borders, the trek was challenging for the young man. But in the end, they made landfall upon the frozen beaches of the Howling Fjord. From the fjord forwards, Arthur found the harsh environment of the frozen wastes to he none less than inhospitable. The grueling snowstorms and bloodthirsty undead roaming the grounds only proved the above statement. Alongside the Argent Crusade, he followed Tirion and the Ashbringer to outpost after outpost. Even if their forces were outnumbered and hope diminished, he shined a beacon of virtue and justice that could not be snuffed out. Victories scored across the frozen wastes; each waged by Alliance, Horde and Argent hands. It was at these moments that Arthur witnessed the brutality of the attack upon the Wrathgate. The utter betrayal of the apothecary known as Putress. The unity that he saw against the Lich King was ruined. The leaders of the Alliance, mainly King Varian Wrynn, calling the Horde traitorous mongrels. While the Horde did no better to rebut with the bullheaded Warsong Offensive leader, Garrosh Hellscream. The tenuous pact against their much greater foe, was shattered. It was from then on, that Arthur understood the true importance of remaining neutral in the coming battle. Their perseverance against the Lich King's forces further proved their ability look beyond it. Arthur, demonstrating his skills within the tournament, was also enlisted to strike the forgotten pinnacle of Icecrown Citadel. A valiant champion of the lance and steed, while striving to become an embodiment of hope among squires within the Crusade. From their station of order of the Argent Tournament Grounds, Arthur joined in campaign after campaign against the Lich King. From the cursed lands of Zul'drak, to the once forgotten plains of frost in Dragonblight, Arthur rose within the ranks as a beacon. Even with his timid nature and lack in surety in himself, he almost seemed to forget that within heir holy crusade. Months would pass that seemed like an eternity while other adventurers of Alliance and Horde faced horrors together once again. Their efforts after assaulting the halls of Ulduar would be tested in the arena of champions. Arthur witnessed wondrous duels between champions of the two factions, and savagery they instilled a bit of worry after hearing the Warsong Offensive leader. Again, led by the great Tirion Fordring, Argents, Knights of Ebon and even members of the Alliance and Horde breached the walls of the citadel. Arthur was one of the tenacious defenders that held the line of the Scourge while an elite group removed the foul king from power. The world was safe; for the moment. With the defeat of the Lich King, Arthur and the other Argents set out to the Eastweald, now known as the Western Plaguelands. Hearthglen was their first target; vanquishing the remains of the Scarlet Crusade from its walls and rebuilding once victorious. The cynical crusaders were little to no match for the combined forces of the Argent Crusade. Even after their relentless war against the Scourge, the Argent's persevered. It was only a matter of days until the Scarlet's were driven out. Their bloodied banners of Lordaeron were burned and replaced with the brilliant Argent white. While the Scarlet Crusade would be yet another thorn in their side, they never became more of an nuisance after their defeat in Hearthglen. Their return only welling of bottled histories from the past. But those were cast aside; the plaguelands not being entirely safe yet. It was with that notion, that Arthur set out with squadrons of peacekeepers to different areas of the plaguelands to cleanse and heal the land of the ancient sickening undeath that plagued it. Steel met the marrow and sinew of ghouls, while it tore past rotten bones of skeletons. The Argents brought valiant victories across the score of the Western side of Throndril River. The land all but returning to the healthy green it once housed. Druids of the Cenarion Circle soon joined their cause, bringing their magics and knowledge of the lands to their side. It was not long, however, until the sight of Andorhal appeared in his vision; the long lost human town was one of the most violent of losses in the Scourge's assault. Yet, it was not only Scourge, but the forces of Alliance and Horde fighting one another. It was a sad sight indeed seeing the teamwork of the once noble factions fighting against one another. But, was most intriguing, was it was not their hot-headed Warchief, but the Banshee Queen. He had never trusted Sylvanas, seeing her more as a potential threat than ally. Her forces were regrettably successful in taking the town, even going so far as to use the Lich King's valkyr for her advantage. Arthur's view of the undead elf had only worsened after this. It was now that their attention set upon the most contested of the area. The east side of the river where a pungent rust-colored smog hung above the land. The undead were much more numerous and at times more fearsome. Yet, Arthur and the ever diminishing squadron of crusaders continued on; tower by tower until they finally reached the haven of Light's Hope Chapel. The remnants of the Argent Dawn had still survived in the harsh climate. When found, he embraced his long lost mentor with pride, seeing that they had survived here for some time without the rest of the Crusade. That would be no more. And it was not long till the lining of the aged chapel were rebuilt. Protective walls were erected about the holy ground and a lasting peace was established in the grounds. Many would flock to the keep as its protective walls ensured a safer holdout against the forces of the Scourge. Towers were erected and fortified in the lands about the Eastern side, ensuring their path to cleansing the land was progressing. Tirion would stay within Hearthglen to lead from his seat of power, while Tyrosus would lead the expeditionary force within the East. Arthur had found homage in the town of Hearthglen, establishing himself as a renowned Crusader after the efforts within the plaguelands. Having participated in the war against the Lich King and originally been in the Dawn, he was seen as a figure head to many. He was even gifted the chance to train and oversee the mission's each Argent would take upon themselves. Their work to cleansing the lands of Lordaeron was hard fought and would possibly last a lifetime at the very least. ''A Scorching Sky of Fel'' The Legion; all would know of the day that the burning shadow would return unto Azeroth a third time. The looming threat emerging across the great sea to blanket the sky in a perpetual fel green darkness. The Alliance and Horde rose to act against the Legion and its monstrous forces. Forces were even dispatched to the still-healing lands of Eastweald; Tirion Fordring and the Argent Crusade rising to remove the vile thorn that had lodged itself into Azeroth once again. And they were victorious in the north, having been bolstering their forces since the fall of the Lich King. Until finally, it was time to move unto the Broken Shore. The Legion's home front upon Azeroth. The Crusade was decimated with their landfall onto the shore; the Legion having been waiting and scheming to eliminate the Light's chosen from the fray. Arthur, having joined the onslaught onto the shore, managed to escape after rescuing many Argents that had been captured. Their only hope finally arriving in the form of the Alliance and Horde. Both working alongside one another. Arthur could not believe what he was to be seeing. The combined forces of the forces of Azeroth were driving the Legion back to their portals. All seemed to be in the clear, until they had finally come across Tirion. The Ashbringer. Locked within Gul'dan's grip before ultimately struck down by a colossal Doom Lord. It all happened so fast. The death of the man he had so passionately served. So tirelessly praised. Gone. Rage filled the young Langley's eyes as he saw the once great paladin plummet into the burning pool of fel, utilizing that anger to strike down the doom lord and move forwards with the Alliance. Yet, the forces of Azeroth were fighting a losing battle. With the endless forces of the Legion threatening to overrun them, Sylvanas Windrunner ordered the Horde to retreat. Leaving the Alliance to fend for themselves. Many were lost. Many were able to fight their way to the gunship for rescue. One, however, stayed behind. King Varian Wrynn. The man whom Arthur had thought so long ago to strive only on anger and passion, had developed into a wise and loyal king. That same king, sacrificing himself so that they could escape the Legion. It was only after the conflict had settled, that the Argent Crusade were able to find the Highlord and see him in his last waking moments. Arthur was one of the few able to be present in the funeral of the great paladin. A death he would not soon forget. Not long after the battle at the Broken Shore, Arthur was one of the many paladins of the Argent Crusade, Alliance and Horde to merge into the newly formed Order of the Silver Hand. He stayed to himself, often sitting in silence beside the memorial of the great Highlord that had fell. Champions had taken up the Ashbringer and many other powerful weapons to fight the Legion, yet the spark that had ignited in Arthur had all but extinguished. Reserved and quiet in most of his work, Arthur would remain secluded for many months from society. But all was not lost in that fact, for Arthur had caught sight of many soldiers dashing through the halls beneath Light's Hope. Curious as to their affiliation, Arthur learned of a curious Alliance order. He could not tell if joining such a group would be a well earned idea, but he believed it had to be worth a shot. Before long, Arthur had been within the order for weeks. While the Light had always been strong in the young Langley, gifting him with the courage and confidence in his time of need within the Argent Dawn, Arthur's grip upon it began to slacken. Finding himself more and more instilled in the ways of simple battle, Arthur continued to be surprised at how much he had come from the stumbling and gentle soul that had lived before. It would ultimately leave him after a fateful encounter during his time on the Broken Shore. Upon the battlefield, Arthur was a commanding soul and always instilling the courage to those around him rather than the other way around. It was at this time, in association with the Armies of Legionfall, Arthur would be entrusted to lead a platoon with his past experience in the frozen wastes of Northrend. What had appeared to be a successful venture could only prove to be a colossal failure. Ambushed and finding no way out, Arthur's men were butchered before his very eyes. Each cut down as he could only defend from the onslaught. He had called upon the Light countless times, but it was silent. It was until Arthur was the last remaining, that the Light finally answered. Rays of holy light burst forth and piercing through each demon to render them all to piles of ash. Even with the demonic pursuers vanquished, Arthur was forced to watch his soldiers die within his arms. A mark of what was to come. After the events of the Shore, Arthur would continue his efforts to assist the Alliance in whatever shape or form he could and in wherever fold it would take him. Interestingly enough, the forces he had worked with asked for the man and his order's assistance upon the Broken Shore once again. The Cathedral of Eternal Night was their point of attack. To finally rid the holy place of demon filth and offer the forces venturing to Argus a safe route. Upon forming a temporary base of operations upon the eastern ridge of the landmass, they took to the skies in an effort to take the terrace leading into the Cathedral. With an extensive battle within the sky, and a benevolent ceremony to consecrate the area, Arthur and four others proceeded into the unholy depths. Removing the Legion threat from the halls seemed simple enough; they alongside the Armies of Legionfall tore through the ranks of demons before they came across a dying Eredar. His words brought fear into the hearts of their men as the Legion was not their only enemy. The Void. Beings of darkness, flesh golems and amalgamations hounded them through the temple. An all out slaughter erupting upon the upper wings between them, the remaining Armies of Legionfall, the Legion and the Void. With the armies evacuated, their forces traversed the accursed temple to its pinnacle. It was not long till they came across a void horror of a thousand mouths and they were forced into a losing battle. In a final last ditch effort to save the others, Sir Langley plunged his holy blade into the beast alongside a Dalaran Magi whom activated a portal stone. The chaotic energies of the void beast and the magics of the relic collided and the two were gone; a sacrifice only the remaining trio would truly come to understand. The only item the Armies of Legionfall ever recovered from the scene was the broken helm the fallen lion had worn in his apparent final moments. With his arrival upon Argus being 'rough' as one would put it, Arthur found himself surviving on the ancient Eredar capital city of Mac'Aree. Thought, fate would be unkind in the form of his capture at the hands of the Legion. Tortured beyond measure, he believed surviving the events on the Broken Shore was a mistake if this was what he would be sentenced to. When all hope seemed lost, he would be saved by the fabled Army of the Light and joined their forces. It was during his time returned to Stormwind that he met the beautiful woman in all her glory. Pamela Stoneford. Hailing from Stormwind, much like himself, over the months of their meet they enjoyed one another's company. A priestess of Church of Holy Light, but much more in his eyes. Arthur was dedicated. Countless times he visited the Cathedral to see her, and every time he left he had craved for more time. Another chance. From there, through subtle flirts and even more frequent visits'','' the two agreed to continue seeing one another. While not of course instantaneous, through multiple dinners and working alongside one another, their relationship bloomed and the need for one another growing with every day separated. Ever since that life-changing encounter, the duo have been connected by the hip, never seen without the other. Even as the drums of war sound, Pamela demanded she be made a part of the old wolf's work in the Alliance. With their marriage having been settled privately rather than in-front of a full crowd, Arthur proposed the she live with him in Queens. An offer that she happily obliged. Recently, the pair had borne a son named Aedan. A bright and beautiful boy to handle with care. He was happy. Shedding the Plate of War Having returned to Stormwind after the war effort on Argus, Arthur has fully invested in protecting the home front of the Alliance from any other threats, after the Legion's defeat at the hands of other famed warriors. His mind only upon the benefit of those within the Alliance and his family. While upon his journeys, Arthur felt as if a piece of him had been missing. Ever since the Light had abandoned him, the Commander had been searching for something to fill the gap where it had left. As he brought his mind to the pages of countless tomes within the Stormwind Library, he found himself upon the Titan known as, Aggramar. Folktales of the being's great courage and strength inspired him and led him to a spiritual journey into the lands of Stormheim. With his time alongside the Blades of Greymane, reunions were in order. Coming upon the child his mother had bore before her meet with his own father, Arthur found himself in the presence of his half brother; Loric. The man was much more wild and gruff, wearing more furs and metals unknown to Arthur; as well as sporting a monstrous bone-clad bow. While adorned with scarring just as Arthur was, the two strangely grew to enjoy one another. Being, of course, half-brothers in family. Arthur, having joined alongside his brother Loric, came together as one to form the Eastwatch. A handful of the King's elite of different nations. The group knew an Alliance and Horde War would erupt soon and they would be the ones to offer their skills to the advantage to the blue and gold. The Eastwatch would serve as a beacon for all other orders to serve the Alliance at their best for the coming bloodshed. Loric would be the one to arrive to his brother with a piece of the planet's crystalized blood to his commanding officer, Arthur having inspected it in the company of the other two. It was a power beyond what they had realized, and the Horde had their eyes upon it as a prize. With rumors of Horde forces suddenly moving further east into western Eastweald, their targets had not been just Alliance, but Argents. Alliance camps overrun. Outposts destroyed. The forces, from what one could see being the Horde, were to make take the lands of the Western Plaguelands for themselves. Arthur, under personal orders after bringing news to Alliance officials, tasked himself to banding together regiments under those he was most familiar with. His mission statement was to gather what he needed and set forth into the plaguelands and stop this incursion from this newfound threat. Alliance forces made landfall upon the coast of the Hillsbrad Foothills into the town of Tarren Mill. A home for many forsaken, was brought to a smoldering heap as the town was burned to the ground. The sheer brutality in how innocent forsaken civilians were slaughtered, earned Arthur the nickname '''Butcher of Tarren Mill. Enjoying this conquest, the forces proceeded to march north into the bivouac known as Chillwind Camp. A hard fought victory was earned by the Alliance forces as they came into contact with the Horde, but at the loss of their commanding officer. Even as the Alliance were quick to recover his tortured form, they rushed to combat the Horde on yet another front of the Plaguelands. Steel and iron clashed in desperate struggles for dominion over the landmass. Finally, after carnage had engulfed the land and blood had saturated into the soil, a massive scale of Azerite burst from within the war-torn town of Andorhal. Both the Alliance and the Horde rushed to claim the newly risen substance; the result of their battle changing the fate of the plaguelands for days to come. With the Western Plaguelands, including Andorhal, and Chillwind Camp under Alliance protection now, it was a time to return home with the Azerite that had burst forth mid-campaign. With their actions, the Horde presence in the lands of Hillsbrad and the Western Plaguelands were crippled. It was time to come home. With recent events, Arthur has been assisting any other lords and leaders of the Alliance in their endeavors. As well as searching for more willing to serve the secretive Eastwatch. He has offered his support to Argent leaders, such as Lantos Swiftsong and Rease Stoneheart, what with the recent upbringings of Lordaeron reformation groups. Such including sending foodstuffs and supplies through mage portals to Hearthglen. Having grown into a man within the Dawn and even further into the Crusade, Arthur feels himself torn between it and the Alliance he has pledged his allegiance to. Understanding the dire threat Azerite was, the Alliance's High King Anduin Wrynn devised a meeting between forsaken and human families of both Alliance and Horde as a sort of peaceful approach. The idea was unliked by many, but did not seem too farfetched. Within the fields of Arathi did they meet, allowing the many the chance to speak with loved ones long since passed. And that many of them did. While a great deal retreated in disgust, an equal amount enjoyed their time. Arthur, was not one of them, choosing to watch the ordeal from afar as if to guarantee the Banshee Queen did not act on a preemptive strike. What Arthur did not expect, was the unveiling of the proper queen of his long forgotten homeland; Calia Menethil. He had heard stories of her existence and the possibility of her survival. But, this? For her to be on the fields in Sylvanas's vision was dangerous and foolish. Still, he dared not question his king on the matter. As if time had answered the wolf, some of the forsaken appeared to be rushing to the Alliance's aid. While ideal for them, was doom for the Alliance and their cause. Arthur drew an arrow from his quiver, ready to strike true through a forsaken skull, but was unable to at the sight to beheld. Calia. Perhaps it was the wind, but the hood that masked her figure was gone. She was free to the world and all hell broke loose. Rangers took the air, blanketing the ground with volleys of arrows. But they did not strike Alliance members, but only their own. All of the Forsaken wiped out. Arthur could not believe the sight he was beholding. And finally, the Queen took the stage. Sylvanas astride a monstrous bat charged towards Calia with murderous intent. The Alliance did what they could to prevent the damage, but they were sadly too late. One. Two. Five arrows pierced the girl's heart. They could do nothing but watch. And when the forsaken forces had retreated, and the civilians buried their dead, only one answer was given to the Banshee Queen. Her horrifying choices would bring the world down upon her. Arthur took to his own, leaving the lands of Strom to retreat back to Queensridge in quiet solace. ''Once More into the Fray'' Betrayal. A destructive nature is what hailed the Alliance following the attack upon Darkshore with such sudden ferocity. The Banshee Queen spearheading the assault onto the Kaldorei lands without any rhyme or reason to the Alliance. It would not be far from the conflicts beginning that Stormwind could finally muster the strength to send their troops west. But, by this time... it would be too late. Arthur and the forces of the Eastwatch were tasked with the daring mission of working their way into Darkshore and eliminate the threat that remained. Gathering those enlisted into the initiative, they planned their will of attack onto the forests of Ashenvale to defend the Kaldorei people. While differing perspectives were shared, they all shared a unified thought to protect the innocent from this unreasonable bloodshed. Huntress Savagetusk was made to meet the forces of the initiative in the lands of Ashenvale come the following days. The end result of their mission, many of the Kaldorei people would be rescued. A hope preserved, but there was still a job to do. They were unsuccessful, yet were able to save many of the Kaldorei people. Upon the final day, as embers flew from the sky, the combined forces of Eastwatch, Dwarven Vanguard and Hundred Glaives worked as one to push back the remaining Horde. Separated from his allies, Arthur was faced with a small warband of remaining Orcs that had begun praising their work. The fury. The blind white hot rage fueled him as he leapt into the fray. Mercy was not an ideal he held that day, as one by one they fell. Some, disemboweled by the sharp steel of a blade, while some were not so lucky. Some believed a peace could be established. That they could forget the hatreds that burned as fervent as the World Tree's embers. Some even dared to continue the famed Tournament of Ages. Arthur, disgusted by the act, shunned any who would partake in such frivolous games. A home and life had been destroyed by these monsters, and some Alliance had even chosen to enjoy themselves with those very same monsters. There was but one reason Arthur ventured to the Tournament, and that was to speak to the Argents of their standing. The time had come to dawn onto the Siege of Tirisfal; following the burning of the World Tree. The invasion had quickly spiraled into a catastrophe as arguments and disagreements boiled between the Alliance ranks. Having so many individuals not fond of one another and unable to separate their personal beliefs from wartime began to crumble the moral of the troops. 'While they did manage to succeed and earn themselves a great many victories, it was at the cost of lives that would forever be lost in this ordeal. During the middle of the week, after regrettably finding out his beloved had managed her way onto a ship leading into the battle, he and Pamela took it upon themselves to begin scouting the eastern side of Tirisfal. Now, the wolf made a decision. He would guarantee Pamela's safety if it meant his life. Their son would not be robbed of both parents. At the front gates of Capital City, Arthur fought countless foes toe to toe with his beloved behind him. She was his shield in these trying times as much as he was hers. They were winning. Their focus would break at the sound of his lover's screech in agony. A blade that had felled her, ran through by a forsaken deathstalker, cut through with terrifying accuracy. Through the commotion, Arthur tore his way to her; batting away the undead as if he was a fly. Her poisoned wound was too great. He had lost her. Her dying breaths urged him to survive. For their son. The wolf was shattered. Blind rage fueling his continued assault upon the Horde. It would be his own allies of the Alliance that would be the ones to tear him away. A Stormwind footman grappling him and urging with his commander to retreat. Tears stinging his eyes as the blood of the enemy stained his armor. It wasn't enough. He would kill them all. It would end with their blood on his hands. With the return to Stormwind and a time of recovery, Arthur's hatred for the Horde grew as he passed more and more soldiers that would not return home to their lovers or children. How much the Horde had took from them. It was time to set sail. The time of war was upon them all. ''Old Allies'' Soon, with the aid of the recently returned Jaina Proudmoore, he and other Alliance forces traveled to the forgotten island of Kul Tiras in an effort to convince them into rejoining the Alliance. His expertise in extracting information proving useful to the populace of guards. Alongside him was his brother Loric, whom was specifically tasked to continue stalking the jungles of Zuldazar in hopes of a breakaway point to attack the city. Within that time, he lead strikes into the ancient isle of Zandalar, nearest where the Horde were beginning to set up shop. Following the first meeting of Alliance High Command since the arrival of the Blood War, Arthur began his preparations of the Eastwatch into the lands of Drustvar. Until such expedition, he continues his work in bettering the relations between the nations of Kul Tiras and Stormwind. Upon the first day the Eastwatch stormed the lands of Drustvar, they met along the small hamlet of Fallhaven. The townsfolk just recovering from the recent Witches' covens, gave them little assistance in the matter. Regardless, as Commander Langley did his best to speak about their interests with the mayor, his follows worked on finding any clues related to the Horde. While no signs of their presence was there, ghostly apparitions, plagued harvest and a longing feeling of dread loomed over the group. Soon, they were forced to trek further west as they took to the slopes of the mountain range splitting the sub-region. Signs of deforestation, and with the tracks that followed, pointed to goblin tech. Arthur drew no sign to falter now and pushed the group to go on. Their next blockade came in the form of severe weather patterns as the first boot crunched the powdered snowy hills. The blistering temperatures and harsh winds forced the group to seek safe haven in a cottage abandoned. Its battered and broken wood shingles would provide them the necessary sanctuary for a time. And for now, they would rest until the blizzard's finale. As the blizzard quelled and their path to leave the broken cottage was made, the collective marched west onto the snowy mountain range of that bisected the two parts of Drustvar. The second stop had been onto the famed Azerite, as they had stumbled upon a massive uprising of the titan blood. The sheer amount would have supplied the Alliance for months. Casylia, desperate to harvest said product, placed a small beacon that would signal troops and the rest of the Alliance armada for collecting the war resource. With their knowledge on area settled, the collective met their first blockade of orc and goblin guards alike. Blood was shed and steel clashed against metal until the Horde soldiers had been slain. They had to act fast, pushing further into Horde territory and slaying any other forces along the way. The onslaught of a wave of peon soldiers amassing towards them ceased with a carefully placed explosive arrow to cause a spontaneous avalanche and the goblin Overseer's mech-suit was brought down to explode in a blue and gold mist. While all seemed to be well and their position in Corlain was a success, there was one event that would change that. With a series of cannon fire and a ball of lead spearing the tower in the center through, the Eastwatch were met with another challenge. The arrival of five Horde cruisers preparing to make landfall on the western shore. Whilst a pair remained behind to utilize the cannons offered by the Waycrest Guard, the remaining collective marched to the beachhead to oppose the Horde ships on the front lines. Bodies lay strewn about the beach, Horde carcasses feeing the local seagulls for days. The Eastwatch had begun to appear victorious. Even in the face of the Azerite War machine deployed from one of the ships that had crashed into the beach met its untimely end. Drustvar had been saved for the moment and a path had been paved for the following Alliance soldiers to march through. For now, Arthur returned home to his son. He would take advantage of the time away from the field to enjoy the period with his family. It would be at this time that the holiday of Hallow's End had reached the citizens of Stormwind. The cheer of candies and costumes littered the streets. Even the Grayblades had orchestrated a cultural get-together nearest the city of Gilneas in preparation of the holiday. He and Aedan would take their time to dress for the occasion and make their way to the celebration. A time of relaxation, excitement and cheer soon found them. For the following days, Arthur and Aedan would visit the ceremonial grounds of the Hallow's End celebration. From apple bobbing, doodling and knife juggling (something Arthur took great care for when his son participated), the duo enjoyed the time where Arthur would be home. For the finality of the event, a Wicker Man would be burnt in praise of the losses and gains made over the year since the last. Something the two of them knew so well. Arthur could have sworn he had seen Pamela staring back at him as the fire engulfed the Wicker Man; the grip he held his son in his arms tightening. Soon, it would come for Arthur's mission into Kul Tiras to continue. His efforts in bettering the relations between it and Stormwind increasing as time went on. But, he had no need for politics in the matter; no. He chose to work with the people and the militia of the nation. Bettering his standing with them while the noble houses spoke amongst one another. ''The Price of Victory'' Taking this time, Arthur chose to reunite with his remaining family in Queensridge. Aedan had grown ever more and his father did not have the liberty of witnessing it. Furthermore, Arthur had the chance meet of reuniting with old allies and a rather particular individual. While, at first, words were cumbersome to say the least. Their familiarity with one another blossomed. Feelings had been spurned and the two embraced time and time again, until his home became their home. Her daughter and Aedan grew to be fond of one another just as their parents had. The time had come for the invasion upon the capital of Zuldazar and Arthur wished for nothing more than to be prepared. Meetings with the party of the Eastwatch were made day in and day out. In this time, advisors would be sought out and chosen. Alton Schonkopf, a survivor of the lands of Lordaeron, much like Arthur, and a dutiful and skillful warrior in his own right. Jacquelyn McGryer, while rather green in her wartime, she had exhibited skill in these regards under the tutelage of the third Advisor, Garion Magnus. With his council, Arthur admitted the two to join. Speaking also to a kaldorei Lieutenant in one of the Alliance Squadrons, named Vaelrathor Rellwind, Arthur was convinced attention was also needed in the Southern Barrens. A zone already ripe with conflict between the factions. Following their assaults on already decided locations, Arthur agreed to assist the kaldorei in his request. Following the completion of the events within Zuldazar by his brother's actions, Arthur called for a gathering of those that had ventured forth and participated. However, as he listened in on the news of what had occurred, he did not carry the casual upward curve of his lips that he had before. His brother, despite their constant bickering, had been the only family Arthur had remaining. His throat ran dry, chest almost erupting as his heart beat at such a velocity. Yet, he reaffirmed himself that his brother would not care for him to cry or fret on his brother's death. And for that, Arthur chose to carry the memory within him. That, and one of the hatchets his brother had favored, now swings at the High Commander's belt. Many days later, Commander Langley, Stormwind, Ironforge and Gnomeregan officials traveled to the southern mountains of Dun Morogh, known as Argent Peak. There, with the remnants of the aged fortress, they constructed the new garrison of Greyguard Keep. With this, the new base of operations for the Initiative was formed and a new mission statement was made towards the familiar lands of Darkshore. It was time for Arthur to return to the field, joining alongside Duke Grayblade on matters within the Ghostlands. Properly labeled Ghosts of the Past, the Commander fought alongside a multitude of orders of the Alliance within the decaying forests. Specifically, the Baron Jarltor Volkein and his forces to raid the northern villages of Eversong whilst their main force struck against the Horde's. Blood was shed and lives were taken while each faction vied for dominance of the land. Coming across even the famed Rekfar Axefury and holding his own against the death knight's unyielding assault. While the two met at a standstill, Arthur was forced into a retreat with unending unholy magics. Honor would not come to him upon the day he rode into Eversong once more. His eyes were upon the village of Fairbreeze. Soldiers, defenders and even innocents were slaughtered in the name of the Alliance. When at last the populace had been culled, Arthur ignited a small wooden plank against the lamplights and flung the item into the buildings. Fires engulfed the once proud village as the Commander stood with glee. Arthur would come to blows against Horde forces nearest Deatholme. With victory in their reach, the Alliance surrounded the Horde's commanding officer; Erilihn Autumnsong. However, even as they closed in upon the Sin'dorei, fate would choose another path. Blight soon rained from the sky towards them. Retreat being their only option, Inas'thas Sunbrook conjured a portal for the Alliance forces to flee. He would not make it alongside them. The Rendorei's death came at a surprise, but was none less influential. The Horde would pay. In an effort in bettering Stormwind, Arthur better cementing himself in the city's betterment His work doing its part in defending and improving Stormwind, as a kingdom's, borders. With his departure into Zuldazar, he prepared the Alliance for the siege upon Dzar Alor alongside other Alliance officials. His insatiable thirst for vengeance fueling his every move against the Horde and its allies. His brother had been slain and he would not rest until he had the ancient races' heads on pikes. All of the Horde would be dead if he had anything to say about it. ''In Familiar Waters'' With reasons unknown, the famed Eastwatch Initiative was set on ice. Arthur now a High Commander of the Alliance through rank, as the secretive organization remains inactive. With the introduction to the siege upon Dzar'alor, Arthur gathered with other Alliance officials to Stormwind Harbor for a meeting before the actual attack. Familiar and unfamiliar faces showed. Even finding himself speaking with the renowned Lion of Lordaeron, Kerdic Lothinil. He would journey back to Darkshore as the ships left the port, wishing them safety. With movement in Darkshore coming to a standstill, Arthur's squadron was dismissed from the forgotten shores and allowed refuge back in Stormwind. But, it was not the end for the Commander. Procuring a ship ride from Boralus to the sandy beaches of Vol'dun, Arthur reunited with the united Alliance forces. Their quest was just; attacking the Zandalari capital and crippling the Horde offensive. Arthur did not fully work with the forces in the desert wasteland, but work out of the jungles of Zuldazar. Accompanied by a small regiment and even his wife as Chief Medic, they stormed the eastern side of the continent. Lives were lost on both sides, but the Alliance was the victor and set up a base along the disheveled beachhead. However, during the conflict, in an effort to shield his beloved from attackers, a blow was struck against his right eye. While no other harm came to the two, it would be a lasting scar against his already disfigured expression. His lover mended the wound closed, but the damage had been done. The blue iris now a pale color. As of late, a black leather eye patch can be seen clung about his head. With the siege upon Dzar Alor having been completed, Alliance High Command chose the High Commander and a handful of soldiers of impeccable talent to carry out tasks across Azeroth. Awarding him the rank of Marshal, he was entrusted once more with a warband-like group. Resources were scarce and the body count was in the thousands. The option of using a small team would reduce the casualties and ensure the mission would be accomplished in little time. Most if not all the missions are classified, side High Command and few order leaders. It would be at this time, that he would forfeit the noble status he had held for so long. Remaining a soldier rather than a pompous higher up to his home city. =''Companions''= ---- Virtue In his days within the Argent Crusade, Arthur honed his skills as a knight within the tournament grounds. Often finding himself without his own proper steed; he'd find a small mare nestled within the Argent stables. After approaching the horse carefully, he had won its trust with a tactful use of tasty grain. From then on, he had set upon teaching the steed he had now called '''Virtue into combat. And quite the combatant she was; leading him into decisive victories across the area. With lance in hand and shield in the other, he and Virtue were unstoppable. The steed continues to assist Arthur wherever he may tread to this day, he calls upon her assistance wherever he may go. Including the upcoming Horde and Alliance war. Furthermore, Virtue has been spotted more and more lacking the battle armor it once had. Now, he and the mighty equine patrol the city streets; a flag of Stormwind positioned just behind the saddle. Queensridge Wolf Pack With the recent redesign of Queensridge, Arthur found himself upon many hobbies within the mountainous canyon. While settling himself as a lumberjack for some time, Arthur came upon an unlikely ally. The dire wolves of Elwynn Forest; much known for their ferocity and the history of antagonizing stragglers on the forest roads. With ever increasing tasks by the guards sent out to kill the beasts, they saw Arthur's home as an opportunity. He treated them with respect and, strangely, they did as well. As his govern over the land continues, the wolves of Elwynn have begun to migrate to Queensridge, as the land now serves as a safe haven for them. * One, more specifically, has been offering his aid to the Lord in the form of a loyal companion. Titled Kara by the young lord, Arthur calls upon her aid wherever he may need it. She was originally a runt of the pack and smaller than the rest of her kin, but that did not hinder her will. Arthur chose the smaller worg as a companion to move across the land for that same will of iron. She and Arthur have been spotted together the most in the Blood War, the wolf assisting him in his endeavors in Kul Tiras. * Recently, the wolf has been seen sporting battle armor specifically made for it. While their old enemy, the orcs, specialize in these beasts, Arthur enjoys that they follow his lead rather than theirs. = Relationships= ---- [[Torgue Slagbeard|''General Torgue Slagbeard]] * The dwarf and human encountered each other from the time of the War against the Lich King, the two developing quite the kinship for one another. As Torgue would often become the 'father figure' of the two and support Arthur's decisions. As he worked within the Alliance Expedition, Torgue would come to see Arthur in his prime. Continuing to work alongside the young Langley in his time of need, Torgue is a venerable and experienced combatant that offers aid in whatever area he can. [[Garion Magnus|Lord Garion Magnus]] * A fellow brother of Lordaeron from birth, Garion and Arthur shared a certain brotherly kinship. A humble fellow, skilled in the arcanic arts as well as Stormwind politics. Garion and Arthur encountered one another during wartime, at the Legion Invasion and two of them had similar viewpoints on the Alliance/Horde War, often conversing about the future together. The wizard has also been known to convince Arthur into approaching at in a different manner to the Horde conflict; the boy wise beyond his years. [[Berenal Grayblade|Duke Berenal Grayblade]] * Upon searching for more history about his mother's heritage, Arthur found himself upon the order known as the Blades of Greymane. An honorable order lead by the esteemed Duke Grayblade. While at first, the greatest each other as typical soldier and higher rank. But, over time, Arthur's respect for the man grew and a friendlier air surrounded them. Often joking at one another, but always ready to switch to a more serious tone if the time needed. Even Berenal's wife; Aleyina, Arthur was able to form a respectable bond with. ''[[The Eastwatch|'Soldiers of the Eastwatch']] * With the recently formed Eastwatch Initiative, Arthur was tasked with recruiting those skilled enough into the private military force. With each mission tasked to the force, Arthur has grown closer to the multitude of faces within. Many times they can be seen off duty in bars and on the streets of Stormwind in casual wear. More specifically; Vaelrathor Rellwind, Alton Schonkopf, Nicholas Mancuso & Jacquelyn McGryer. =''Appearances''= ---- ~The lands and locations the Langley Heir has fought within and for~ * The Plaguelands Civil War ** First Battle for Light's Hope ** War in Eastweald * War against the Lich King ** Battle for Light's Hope Chapel ** The Nexus War ** The Argent Tournament *** Assault upon Icecrown Citadel * The Shattering ** Retaking of Hearthglen *** Restoration of Eastweald * Tournament of Ages * Third Legion Invasion of Azeroth **The Broken Shore **Assault upon the Tomb **Invasion upon Argus * The Blood War ** Alliance Intervention in Eastweald ** Gathering in Stromgarde ** Burning of Teldrassil *** Special Ops: Teldrassil ** Siege of Tirisfal/Battle for Lordaeron ** War in Kul Tiras/Zandalar *** Special Ops: Drustvar *** Special Ops: Zuldazar *** Ghosts of the Past Conflict *** Special Ops: Darkshore *** Special Ops: Barrens *** Special Ops: Hinterlands *** Special Ops: Winterspring *** Special Ops: Stormsong *** Special Ops: Azshara *** Special Ops: Mulgore ** Rise of Azshara *** Special Ops: Nazjatar =''Titles and Offices''= ---- ''Offices'' =''Gallery''= ---- Current-Art: 12111801.png|Saltmatey Arthpiratecash2.jpg|Pirate-Cashoo Arthur by erickefata-dcn85r7.jpg|erickefata Arthurdean.jpg|By Dean Arthsihdiel.png|Sihdiel 148824 ARTHUR, AEDAN, WOLF - COMM.png|Nikicalma Patreon bill arthur.png|Kasimova ArthChero.jpg|Cher-ro ArthHal.jpg|Halchroma Arthur commission 01.png|Saltmatey ArthNorseJCB.jpg NSSketch.jpg|Noirsnow Arthbust3.png|Cut-Box DFUpdateA.jpg|Dancinfox NewDFArthur.jpg|Dancinfox ArthurVSValnash.jpg DaKaArthur.png|Kasimova Dariia ArthurClan.jpg|Abang AmmaLangleys.png|Ammatice Arthur & Loric LumberjackArthur.jpg|Pirate-Cashoo FarmerArthur.png|Phi-MD ArthurSin.jpg|Sihdiel ArthurHommicue.jpg|Hommicue Langleycommand.jpg|yeehso10 LangleyIchisip.png|Ichisip ArthSanarJCB.jpg Arthurastrilohne.png|Astri Lohne Arthurnozomi.png|Nozomi SaltyArthurCropp.png|Saltmatey Arthur & Garion Arthaflecksketch.png|Iji DancinfoxLangleyBros.jpg|Dancinfox Arthur & Loric Arthurevilinleel.jpg|Evilin Lee 91396 chopcio.png|Javvie 90131 COMM - ARTHUR.png|Nikicalma Arthur and garion by saltmatey-dc8hjbi.png|Saltmatey Arthur & Garion SheisketchArthur.jpg|Sheisketch Old and Young Arthur Arthcher-ro.jpg|Cher-ro 73706 Arthur.png|KadajXxX Pre-Argus Art: 53205 arthur.jpg|Evilin_Lee helm.jpg|Myself 49178 Won0222.png|FeliceMelancholie 54320 commission guy thingy thing.png|Miranduless 46670 approved-3.jpg|Ayie_OlaerArt ArthurLangley-0.png|Dariia Kasimova 39015 fianl comission wow.jpg|Curry =''Trivia''= ---- * Arthur's voice reference draws direct inspiration from is Brian Bloom. (More specifically, his work as the main protagonist in the ''Wolfenstein Series, ''William Joseph Blazkowicz) * Musical influences: 'Warriors', Argonaut, The Borne King, The Partisan Category:Human Category:Argent Crusade Category:Argent Dawn Category:Armies of Legionfall Category:Warriors Category:Soldiers Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance Military Category:Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Seventh Legion (Alliance) Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:Gilnean Category:Stormwindian Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:House of Langley Category:The Eastwatch Category:Army Officers